


。

by IMJ



Category: IMJ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMJ/pseuds/IMJ
Kudos: 26





	1. 01

這座北方城市今年夏天的天氣格外反常，時不時下場大雨，淋得猝不及防的行人渾身濕透。一出太陽便又晴空萬里，熱風能瞬間烘乾身上滾滾而下的汗珠。

今天是雨天，湊崎紗夏望著窗外白茫茫的一片水霧，遠處林立的高樓在霧中若隱若現，頗有些不真實的感覺。想起王家衛電影裡的台詞：所有的記憶都是潮濕的。

“嗯......”赤裸的大腿內側被不重不輕地揉捏了一下，湊崎紗夏回過神來對上眼前這對幽深漆黑的眸子。

“想什麼呢，居然在這種時候走神，”金多賢輕輕蹙眉，似是有些低落，“你後悔了嗎？”

“沒，唔......”想要否認的話被突如其來的刺激含混著喘息聲咽下，這人語義上似乎是退卻，手卻不安分地向上摸到腿根，指腹隔著內褲摩挲起來。

強烈的刺激讓湊崎紗夏整個人癱軟在椅子里，湧出的液體幾乎要透過薄薄的一層布料把她的手指打濕。餘光瞥見桌面上剛簽好字的協議，認命地閉上眼睛，身下的感受卻更加清晰地傳遞到大腦。

湊崎紗夏甚至能感覺到自己腿間的某個部位因為興奮充血而腫脹，被金多賢的指腹輕輕按下又不甘示弱地挺起，有來有往地貼合幾次之後，湊崎漸漸習慣了這個節奏，忍不住跟著微微挺腰。

“啊......哈......”下一秒卻是猝不及防地被指尖撞到泉水的入口處，滑膩到內褲都被戳弄進去了些，還來不及出聲抗議，淺淺戳入的手指便開始打著圈磨蹭起來。

酥麻的快感直穿脊髓，湊崎紗夏只能勉強咬著牙壓抑著不要發出羞恥的呻吟，卻止不住鼻間哼出的沉重呼吸。

那人並沒有就此罷手的打算，食指與中指相并勾弄著泉眼的同時，拇指也貼上了挺立的花核打轉。湊崎紗夏被迫迎合著，直感到身下的熱潮仿佛失控了一樣隨著金多賢手指的動作被引出，一股一股地往外流淌，幾乎都能聞見空氣里充斥著情慾的味道。

閉著眼睛時其它感官好像格外敏銳，除了房間裡的氣味，湊崎紗夏還能感受到金多賢上升的體溫，似是為了更好地使力般身子前傾著更貼近了湊崎紗夏，長髮垂落在湊崎紗夏的臉側磨得微微發癢。

下意識地抬眼看金多賢，正迎上金多賢垂下眼望湊崎紗夏的眼神，未免太過溫柔了些，湊崎紗夏心裡暗自讚歎。身體卻不爭氣地更加激動，熱燙得幾乎渾身都泛紅。

金多賢那張清俊白皙的面容貼近了湊崎紗夏，還沒等湊崎紗夏擔心自己心跳聲大到金多賢能夠聽到，柔軟溫熱的唇瓣便已觸碰到了湊崎紗夏。整個人瞬間都快暈過去了，幸福感衝擊得甚至比腿間快感更加強烈，湊崎紗夏無意識怔怔喚道：“多賢......”

金多賢輕聲應著，似是要讓湊崎紗夏感受得更加明白些，輾轉著在她唇上反復親吻。湊崎紗夏被金多賢磨得心癢難耐，忍不住抬手抓住金多賢的小臂。金多賢便明白了湊崎紗夏的暗示，舌尖靈活地舔過唇齒探入口中與湊崎紗夏糾纏。

敏感的口腔粘膜和舌尖顆粒被舔舐摩擦，嗚咽聲便不受控制地從唇邊溢出，湊崎紗夏被金多賢親吻得心亂情迷，腰胯無意識地挺動著磨蹭金多賢的手，索取更多舒服的感覺。

而金多賢也配合地用右手拇指按住湊崎紗夏的小核與食指中指配合穴口輕輕重重地揉搓，左手握住湊崎紗夏的腰側，保證湊崎紗夏不從椅子里滑落下去。

只這樣邊吻邊揉了沒一會兒，湊崎紗夏便低喘著夾緊了金多賢在她腿間的那隻手，只隔著內褲的秘部在金多賢的手心裡陣陣緊縮，甚至能感覺到體內的熱燙液體在往外涌，將那點布料徹底浸濕。

高潮后的倦怠感是湊崎紗夏無力阻止金多賢接下來的舉動，當然，根據旁邊桌上擺著的那份協議，我也無權制止。

只能眼睜睜地看著金多賢將自己的內褲不緊不慢地褪下，那雙眼眸垂下的時候嘴角還微微上揚，湊崎紗夏順著金多賢的視線便看到沾到布料上拖長的銀絲，匆忙移開視線，臉上燒得幾乎要冒煙。

不料金多賢接下來的動作更令湊崎紗夏羞得快鑽進地縫裡去，金多賢用手托起湊崎紗夏的大腿架在椅子兩側的扶手上，這樣即便是湊崎紗夏想要合攏雙腿也做不到，而後便跪坐在湊崎紗夏腿間。

最隱秘的一切都赤裸裸的被看在眼裡，紅腫的花核挺得更高，剛剛經歷過高潮的穴口還在隱隱收縮著，在金多賢的視線之下又吐出一波花液，沿著溝壑一路滑落到椅子的皮面上。

嗚，別再看了，不然僅僅被你注視著就快不行了。想要起身捂住金多賢的眼睛，卻被腿間金多賢湊近呼出的熱氣刺激得瞬間軟在座椅里。

最先被輕吻啃咬的是大腿內側臨近根部的薄嫩。輕易地便落下了幾個紅印，而後硬挺的花核也被柔軟的唇瓣含住了。

湊崎紗夏實在不敢去看那張平日里清冷淡漠的臉此刻貼著我最私密的地方做著什麼淫糜之事，這份背德感在內心悄然喜悅的同時帶來格外的刺激，讓湊崎紗夏更加清晰地感覺到金多賢的舌尖是如何纏繞著她越發腫脹的花核摩擦。

“多賢...多賢......啊！”湊崎紗夏低低地喚著金多賢的名字，猝不及防被下滑的舌尖直直挺入滿溢的泉眼，體內敏感的黏膜被溫柔卻有力地舔舐著，湊崎紗夏已經說不出任何話來，只能發出哀哀的嗚咽。

被舌尖侵犯著穴口而氾濫決堤的時候，花核也被不時地撞擊著，湊崎紗夏下意識睜開眼，正看到金多賢高挺筆直的鼻樑，從湊崎紗夏那裡逆光的角度看，金多賢那張近乎聖潔的面容此時此刻竟然認真投入得如受洗的修女一般。

現實卻是與我這等俗世之人做著淫亂交歡的勾當，這樣的反差不知為何給湊崎紗夏極大的刺激，這幾乎瞬間就在金多賢的口中達到高潮，恍惚間語不成句地不知叫了什麼，好半天也沒回過神來。

癱在椅子上喘息了好一會，才看到金多賢正用面巾紙擦拭被湊崎紗夏噴濕的下頜，羞得想趕緊收回大腿坐起身，卻因為姿勢保持得太久而酸痛不已。

金多賢看到湊崎紗夏的窘狀，遞過來紙巾詢問：“需要我幫你擦嗎？”

“不，不用了，我自己來。”開玩笑，這種時候被金多賢拿著紙巾擦豈不是越擦越濕，還是自己來吧。

努力忽視著紅腫未消的隱秘部位被摩擦帶來的些微快感，想要穿上內褲時卻發現已經濕漉漉的穿不成了。

金多賢從衣櫃里取出一條輕薄的白底綠花睡裙遞給湊崎紗夏，“穿這個吧，我送你回寢室。”


	2. Chapter 2

湊崎紗夏一時沒有反應過來，接過睡裙才意識到金多賢並沒有為她準備內褲，難道是要她光著下身回去？看金多賢的表情卻是十分認真，沒有半點開玩笑的樣子。

湊崎紗夏暗自咽了咽口水，想到這棟宿舍樓里只有女生住，而且有電梯直上直下也沒幾步路，心情稍微放鬆了些，便低頭脫去自己的上衣。

正準備套上金多賢給她的那條睡裙，就聽見金多賢柔和的聲音再次響起：“把內衣也脫了。”

湊崎紗夏驚愕地轉頭看金多賢，金多賢卻微微含笑，揚了揚手裡的那份協議。湊崎紗夏無力反抗，只得深吸了一口氣，認命地解開內衣的搭扣脫了下來，胸前的白嫩活躍地抖動了幾下，嫣紅的乳尖因為突然暴露在金多賢的視線之下而挺起。

小腹剛剛緩解的熱浪再度泛起，湊崎紗夏迅速套上睡裙阻擋金多賢過分灼熱的眼神，卻發現這條睡裙並不寬鬆。雖然也沒有到緊身的地步，但是胸部的形狀和將布料撐起的乳尖卻能看得清清楚楚，和赤身裸體相比更顯得色情。

儘管全是女生的宿舍樓里不乏有人這樣穿著，這樣走出去並不會顯得奇怪。但湊崎紗夏是會對女性起生理反應的人，金多賢明知道這一點還這樣捉弄湊崎紗夏，實在是太過分。

那份協議里寫明了金多賢可以在保證不傷害湊崎紗夏的前提下做任何事，湊崎紗夏也有預感金多賢可能是一個有奇怪性癖的人，因此簽下了名字就意味著接受她所要求的一切。

忍不住歎了口氣，認命地看向站在門口好整以暇的金多賢：“我穿好了，咱們走吧。”金多賢點了點頭，鎖好門和湊崎紗夏一起穿過走廊。

身子還有些酸軟，湊崎紗夏強撐著走了幾步才發現裙底嗖嗖的透著涼風，加上走路時難免擠壓摩擦到還未消腫的花核，身體居然又開始敏銳地感受起周圍的一切刺激。

敏感的乳尖在走動時來回摩擦著睡裙而更加挺立，湊崎紗夏努力試著讓背部不那麼挺直，卻總有一種路過的女生都在看她胸前凸點的錯覺。

等好不容易進了電梯時，湊崎紗夏臉上已經燒得發紅，幸好金多賢住在頂層，進去電梯里空無一人，便趕緊站到角落里貼著冰涼的金屬內壁緩解體內的燥熱。

金多賢把手墊在湊崎紗夏的腰后不讓她靠墻，輕聲勸阻著：“別貼著站，小心著涼了。”

手心的熱意透過後腰傳來，湊崎紗夏腿間的濕意愈發明顯，一個激靈站直了夾緊雙腿，現在沒有內褲墊著，可不能讓體內的花液沿著大腿流下來。

不想大腿肌肉的繃緊重重地擠壓到腫脹的花核，快感直穿到脊髓，湊崎紗夏一時沒忍住哼出聲來，幾乎瞬間就站不穩了。

金多賢以為湊崎紗夏哪裡不舒服，一下子慌得摟緊了湊崎紗夏，聲音都帶著難得的著急：“你怎麼了，是不是剛剛哪裡傷到了？”

“沒事......”湊崎紗夏從沒見她慌張的樣子，心裡又甜蜜又羞愧，一時想要安慰金多賢又不知道怎麼和金多賢解釋，腦子一昏便捉著金多賢的手往裙底摸去。

金多賢摸到滿手滑膩的液體，先是一愣，接著眼神便幽深了幾分，看得湊崎紗夏心頭一跳，還沒來得及後悔，只聽電梯“叮”地一聲響，湊崎紗夏所住寢室的樓層已經到了。

被金多賢半扶半抱地推進寢室里，關門落鎖一氣呵成。寢室里只有兩張單人床，另一個室友眼下并不在這裡，湊崎紗夏不用想也知道接下來會發生什麼，語氣里不自覺地透出心虛：“你都已經把我送回寢室了，還不走？”

金多賢卻自顧脫了白色的牛仔短褲，順手把床幃的帘子掛起一邊，悠然坐在湊崎紗夏的床邊上，語氣里頗有些無辜：“你要趕我走？”

湊崎紗夏呆呆地沿著那雙雪白修長的大腿看到金多賢的內褲，是純白色的少女款式，隱隱約約能看見裡面的黑影，一時間有些心猿意馬。

金多賢見湊崎紗夏沒有答話只顧著看她，微微勾了勾唇，白皙的臉上更顯出幾分出塵的清雅，向湊崎紗夏招招手示意她坐在自己的大腿上。

湊崎紗夏被金多賢的美色所迷惑，失去了反抗的心思，便順從地走了過去，稍微撩起睡裙分開雙腿要往金多賢大腿上坐。卻沒有意識到自己的胸部此刻挺送到金多賢的面前，乳尖被隔著睡裙不輕不重地咬了一口。

突如其來的刺激使湊崎紗夏雙腿一下子失了力，秘部重重地壓在金多賢的大腿上，從剛才暴露在外就一直興奮的部位終於得到觸碰。舒適的滿足感是湊崎紗夏瞬間便呻吟出口。

一旦開了口便抑制不住自己，卻又擔心寢室的隔音效果不好而努力克制著。金多賢仿佛不知道湊崎紗夏的難熬，大腿一下下地發力，撞擊著再度興奮腫脹起來的花核。

“你濕的好厲害，我都能感覺到你體內的淫水在往我腿上流......”

“嗚，不要說......”過分赤裸的話語被金多賢一本正經的說出口，反而格外煽情的淫亂。

“現在才知道害羞，明明剛才在電梯里就已經濕的一塌糊塗了，”金多賢聲音里沾上了些笑意，雙手揉搓著湊崎紗夏的臀部往自己大腿上按壓，“作為懲罰，現在要你用下身給我按摩。”

湊崎紗夏還沒理解金多賢說的是什麼意思，金多賢又湊進了些，柔軟的唇瓣貼著湊崎紗夏的耳廓啟合，氣流吹得湊崎紗夏耳側一片酥麻：“就是說，你自己動，用下面那張小嘴把淫水塗到我的大腿上。”

湊崎紗夏羞得更不知如何回應，身體卻跟著金多賢剛剛在她臀部按壓的節奏，不受控制地在她的大腿一下下地磨蹭起來，花瓣張開著緊貼金多賢光滑細膩的肌膚，把體內流出的透明黏液蹭得她腿上到處都是。

透明的液體在昏暗的室內微微發亮，濕得湊崎紗夏幾乎坐不住。金多賢一首攬住湊崎紗夏的腰，保護著她不會滑下去，一手卻不安分地撥下睡裙的肩帶，握住她胸前躍動的白兔，拇指和食指捏住挺立的乳尖揉搓。

“你的乳頭挺得好高，是在等我摸嗎？”

“不是，我沒有......嗚......”乳尖被重重地掐了一下，磨蹭起伏間猛地又坐到她的大腿上，激起水聲嘖嘖作響。

“沒有？我看我不碰你，你都已經快受不了了。”金多賢淡淡說道，“你那個腫起來的小東西一直在我的大腿上頂來頂去，要不要我幫你揉一揉，早點泄出來。”

湊崎紗夏被金多賢過分直白的話羞得無地自容，埋在金多賢的頸窩不敢回答。金多賢卻並不出聲催促，只是持續著大腿的頂弄，手從乳尖滑下至恥骨處，似是等湊崎紗夏一開口就揉弄花核。

正要忍受不住地準備開口求饒，門口卻傳來一陣叮叮噹噹的鑰匙聲，湊崎紗夏嚇得渾身一抖，僵在那不知如何是好。


	3. 03

金多賢倒是保持著一貫的冷靜，一腳把自己的拖鞋踢到床底下，抱著湊崎紗夏順勢滾倒在床上，再順手把床幃的帘子放下來。

而湊崎紗夏只感覺到一陣天旋地轉便已經躺在床的內側，放下床帘之後頓時處於昏暗密閉的狹小空間內，氣氛緊張而曖昧。

門鎖咔嗒作響，隨即便聽到室友的腳步聲逐漸增大，湊崎紗夏心中懊惱在金多賢那裡簽協議的時候由著她胡鬧，耽誤了太多時間。

室友好像只是吃完晚飯回來準備上課，在門口的書桌那邊悄聲叫了湊崎紗夏兩句，看她沒有反應便窸窸窣窣地收拾自己的東西。

湊崎紗夏卻在被喚名字時緊張地渾身肌肉都繃緊了，這時才發現金多賢的大腿害親密地擠在她腿間，頂在她濕漉的秘部，睡衣肩帶也還在胳膊上掛著，雪白的胸部袒露在外，金多賢正近距離地對著那顆挺立的紅豆呼氣。

湊崎紗夏羞得正要推開金多賢的肩膀，金多賢卻先行一步含住了她的乳尖吮吸，突然的刺激讓湊崎紗夏差點叫出聲來，趕緊抬手捂緊自己的嘴，身下積累的快感卻已經到達了頂峰，在金多賢毫無動作的情況下竟然夾緊了她的大腿抽動著洩了一次。

好不容易壓抑著平復下深重的喘息，低頭想要瞪她，正看見被她唇齒肆虐過的乳尖紅腫得泛著水光，剛剛高潮過的小穴又蠢蠢欲動地收縮起來，驚得湊崎紗夏趕緊移開視線，抬著腰試圖離金多賢的大腿遠些。

金多賢配合地將大腿放低了些，讓湊崎紗夏得了些喘息的空檔，卻沒有完全退出她的腿間。心裡剛鬆了一口氣，金多賢有湊上來貼近了湊崎紗夏的唇瓣親吻，不由得瞬間心驚膽戰起來。

果不其然感受到腿間的花核被靈活指尖徑直捕捉到，塗抹開滑膩的液體便放肆揉搓起來，渴慕已久的觸碰讓湊崎紗夏舒服得只想呻吟，卻擔心著室友還在，只能壓抑著更加激烈地與金多賢熱吻。

指尖逗弄了花核一會還嫌不夠，蹭著濕滑的花瓣在入口處來回摩擦，勾弄出更多熱燙的液體流出。湊崎紗夏被金多賢撩撥得受不住，用了些力度捉著她的手腕，自己心裡也不知道是催促還是制止。

金多賢卻毫不遲疑地將其視為催促，指節順著入口在湧出液體的潤滑下順暢地陷入湊崎紗夏的體內，湊崎紗夏一時沒忍住哼出聲來，隨即便緊緊絞住體內的指節不敢亂動。

“妳醒了？”室友聽見湊崎紗夏的聲音以為她醒了，一邊問著，一邊向她床的方向走來“晚上吃過飯了嗎？”

“嗯......還沒......”湊崎紗夏裝作剛睡醒的樣子含糊回答道，金多賢卻在此時不安分地用在湊崎紗夏體內的那部分指腹摩擦起內壁敏感的褶皺。

室友就站在一層布料的遮擋之外，這一認知讓末梢神經敏銳地感受著金多賢在她身體內微小卻不容忽視的每一個動作，湊崎紗夏內心幾乎要呻吟起來，卻只能隱忍地咬著金多賢的肩頭。

“那我去上課了，你早點起來吃飯啊。”室友說著便要走。

湊崎紗夏剛稍微鬆了一口氣，腿間的小穴忽然被充實地填滿，酸脹感傳來的同時清晰感覺到身體里有湧出一波淫水，瞬間流得金多賢滿手都是。

“嗯......”湊崎紗夏已經不知道自己是回答室友還是被迫發出呻吟，只盼自己聲音沒有聽起來太過色情，金多賢安撫似的吻了吻湊崎紗夏的唇瓣，手指頂到底后試探著活動，見她沒有不適便開始深深淺淺地進出抽送。

過分強烈的刺激幾乎逼出湊崎紗夏的眼淚，大腦已經空白而無法思考，甚至不知道室友是什麼時候走的，只能感受到體內不斷衝擊傳來的刺激，被金多賢用膝蓋壓著手背頂弄得哀哀直叫，直到一下撞得狠了，渾身顫抖著抱緊金多賢的肩背到達頂峰。

悠悠回神之後還能感覺到內壁仿佛有自己意識般一下下絞緊體內的手指，羞得想要停止卻無能為力，金多賢喚著湊崎紗夏，似是抱怨般輕聲道：“你咬得太緊了，我抽不出來。”

湊崎紗夏惱得去拍金多賢的小臂，卻沒有意識到會帶動體內手指的動作，忍不住喘了一聲，看到金多賢正在挑著眉看著自己笑，一下子羞得不行。

“還沒有滿足你嗎？”金多賢一邊認真地詢問著，一邊手指又不安分地開始攪動出澤澤的水聲，在安靜的寢室里格外響亮“你今天已經高潮四次，做太多對身體不好。”

湊崎紗夏想要反駁金多賢明明是某個看似清心寡慾的人非要索要那麼多次，卻被一件更重要的事情吸引了注意，開口已經是斷斷續續的喘息：“你......別......別弄出水聲......”

“那可沒辦法，你濕得太厲害了，”金多賢繼續著手上攪弄的動作，甚至將滑膩的液體塗抹到湊崎紗夏的大腿內側，“你真的是水做的，床單都濕了一片。”

湊崎紗夏顧不上床單要洗的問題，剛剛經歷過高潮的身體餘韻殘存，已經再度被惹起了情慾，勾過金多賢的後頸便纏著親吻。

金多賢雖然嘴上說著不再做了，指尖卻精準地摸索到剛剛讓她達到高潮的那片區域，湊崎紗夏下意識的緊縮讓金多賢確認了自己的判斷，幾次技巧性的嫻熟戳弄便又一次將湊崎紗夏送上雲端。

也許是短時間內太過放縱，湊崎紗夏在高潮后不知不覺間昏昏沉沉地睡了過去。醒來之後已經是深夜了，金多賢不知道什麼時候走的，湊崎紗夏意識到身上被她清理得很乾淨，忍不住臉上陣陣發熱，心裡卻隱隱有些期待：下次見到她，會是什麼時候呢......


	4. 04

04  
和金多賢簽協議的那天晚上雨就停了，過了幾日氣溫又很快回升，雨水帶來的幾絲涼意已經所剩無幾，空氣甚至有些燥熱，被抵在墻壁上也不會覺得冷。

“嗚......別，別在這......”湊崎紗夏無力地推搡著金多賢的肩膀，金多賢炙熱的吻如雨點般落在湊崎紗夏的耳側和頸肩，手掌隔著睡裙單薄的衣料，握住她的胸部揉捏。

“噓，小聲一點，”金多賢的聲音極輕，柔軟的唇瓣貼著湊崎紗夏的耳鬢來回廝磨，“別招來人了。”

湊崎紗夏立刻緊緊抿住了嘴唇，豎著耳朵果然聽到了下面樓道里女生嘻嘻哈哈的聊天聲。此處是樓梯間的頂層，通往天台的門夜間是不開放的，也沒有照明燈，因此一般不會有人上來。

但湊崎紗夏並沒有因此而減少緊張的心情，與金多賢同住在頂樓的女生就在她們底下來來往往，誰知道會不會有人突發奇想想要上來看看。

湊崎紗夏抓著金多賢的衣角小聲哀求：“別在這裡......回你房間好不好......”

金多賢溫柔卻堅決地用膝蓋擠入湊崎紗夏的腿間，身體貼的更近，大腿用力向上蹭了蹭她的秘部，湊崎紗夏幾乎瞬間腿上一軟便要掛在金多賢的身上。

“你這樣怎麼下去，眼睛都是濕的，”金多賢勾著唇笑了笑，故意又頂了一下湊崎紗夏的腿間，“下面也是濕的。”

“我沒有......”下意識地就想否認，卻明顯感覺到些許濕意，心虛地不敢直視金多賢昏暗中晶亮的眸子，“哎你，別捏那裡......”

隔著睡裙挺起的乳尖被金多賢用拇指和食指捏住揉搓，酥酥麻麻感覺讓小腹湧起一陣熱潮，金多賢的笑意帶著些促狹，低低地問：“哪裡？我在捏你哪裡？”

“嗯......”湊崎紗夏被乳尖突然加重的力道刺激得低哼出聲，害怕說話聲音大得不受控制，只敢用氣音低求著，“不知道，我不知道，嗚......別這樣......”

金多賢的耐心卻是一向極好，將湊崎紗夏的睡裙肩帶撥落下去，衣料被扯落得露出白嫩的胸部，被溫熱的手掌籠住，腫脹的乳尖在金多賢的掌心挺立又被磨蹭得歪倒，好不難受。

“你是說哪樣？這樣，還是......這樣？”說著扶住了湊崎紗夏的腰，俯下身子便含住了她的乳尖，聽到她悶哼了一聲，又用舌尖舔舐用力吮吸。

明明是在做這麼淫亂的事情，卻不知道怎麼地讓湊崎紗夏心裡柔軟一片，忍不住抬手撫摸金多賢後腦柔順的長髮，似是鼓勵她更進一步。

還沒溫存片刻，就感覺到敏感的乳尖被金多賢用尖牙輕咬，甚至在齒間來回摩擦。這種微痛的刺激卻讓湊崎紗夏的身體更加興奮，原本撫摸在金多賢腦袋上的手指忍不住插入髮絲間，無意識地摩挲她的頭皮，卻忘了那裡也是比較敏感的地方。

金多賢抬起身來吻住湊崎紗夏，柔軟的舌尖探入與她糾纏，攪得她頭暈目眩，都沒有發覺金多賢的手掌已經沿著小腹摸到了恥骨。

腫脹挺起的花核被指尖無情擦過，湊崎紗夏從激烈的舌吻中尋回幾絲清明，想要制止卻因為被金多賢堵著嘴而無法開口，眼睜睜地看著她深沉凝視著自己，指節蹭著滑膩的液體一點點進入湊崎紗夏的體內。

湊崎紗夏僵在那不知道如何是好，卻在這時聽到底下不知道哪層的女生在樓梯上一邊走動一邊閒談，空蕩蕩的樓梯間回聲十分清晰，一下子緊張起來，包裹著手指的內壁狠狠收縮著將其吞得更深。

貼在湊崎紗夏耳邊的金多賢忍不住低低喟歎了一聲，伏在湊崎紗夏腰側的手安撫似的揉捏：“放鬆，別咬那麼緊。”

眼底下這種情況讓人怎麼可能放鬆啊，誰知道樓底下的那群女生會不會突然上來。湊崎紗夏有些惱火地瞪著金多賢，但濕漉漉含著情慾的眼神可能沒有什麼威力，因為她看到金多賢眼神一暗，喉間有明顯的吞咽。

體內隨即感受到一陣銷魂的攪弄，修長的手指並不急於抽送，而是頂到底，掌心蹭著紅腫的花核，手指打著圈地用指腹摩擦內壁的黏膜。

僅僅是這樣輕柔的撫弄已使湊崎紗夏腿間積累的快感達到頂峰，金多賢才勾了沒兩下，湊崎紗夏就已經顫抖著抱緊了她，秘部在她的手掌劇烈律動收縮著，吐出一大波黏膩的花液。

高潮時沉重的喘息聲在昏暗空蕩的樓梯間聽得格外清楚，湊崎紗夏羞得耳朵都燒起來，整個人昏昏沉沉的被金多賢擠在她和墻壁之間，緩了好一會才捉著金多賢的小臂示意她退出去。

體內的手指順從地緩緩退至入口，帶出一波熱液，幾乎都能聞見空氣中情慾的甜腥味，剛暗自鬆了一口氣，內壁卻被突然填滿的酸脹感而反射似的絞緊。

湊崎紗夏這才意識到金多賢並沒有收手的打算，反而變本加厲地多加了一根手指進來。還沒等她表達抗議，體內的兩根手指便已深深淺淺地抽送起來，還有意無意戳著最為敏感的那片軟肉。

“嗚，慢點......要戳壞了......”湊崎紗夏捉著金多賢小臂的手根本使不上力，只能徒勞地感覺到她堅實的小臂肌肉在手中繃緊，快感加上羞恥令自己頭暈目眩，站立不穩得幾乎要從墻上滑落下去。

但有金多賢在，金多賢左手牢牢地握著她的腰側，右手由她的膝蓋頂著，在腿間一下又一下用力衝擊。

湊崎紗夏本來就腿軟站不住，被金多賢幾乎是頂在墻上操弄，她卻還嫌不夠激烈，握住右腿的大腿彎掛在她腰側，將手指抵得更深。

“不要了，不要了......太深了......嗚......”湊崎紗夏被體內手指的快速摩擦刺激得快要哭出來，只覺得身下一片酥麻，幾乎快要融化在她身上，語無倫次地低聲嗚咽著，卻被金多賢吻住只能發出抽泣的哼唧。

被做到高潮的時候湊崎紗夏已經接近失去意識，因為在這樣劇烈運動下處於呼吸不暢的狀態，實在是很容易缺氧。

等在金多賢的溫柔懷抱里緩過來時，才發現已經被抱到金多賢在頂層的寢室床上，好在她們寢室的另一個人早已經搬出去住，也就不那麼在意身上被金多賢清理而脫得一乾二淨。

不過次日在電梯上聽到女生閒聊說有人晚上在樓道里哭得很厲害，還是忍不住心虛得面紅耳赤。


End file.
